Friends for Life
by skigrrrrrrrl
Summary: Updated!! Chap. 5: The gang is starting their senior year, and many changes come their way. PLease R/R!!
1. Preschool and Miranda

A/N: Hey again! Completely new story that has nothing to do with the other one. Just one little thing, the only way that this will work is if you imagine all our favorite LMG characters when they were 4 years old. Gordo must have been adorable….oh well. I apologize if my attempt of talking like a four year-old sucks, I haven't been 4 in a long time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. No need to sue. By the way, I know I stole this idea from Disney, but I thought it would be cool to imagine what it was like.  
  
Do You Wanna Be My Best Friend?  
  
One beautiful, Monday morning Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire walked to school with her mom. It was her first day of preschool.  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna go to stupid school."  
  
"Come on sweetie, you'll like it. You are going to meet a bunch of new friends," Jo cooed trying to convince her daughter.  
  
"I don't want 'em. I wannna be with 'ordo"  
  
"Well, Gordo will be there too."  
  
"Weally?" Lizzie said cheering up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Lizzie practically ran all the way to school. If her best friend was there, everything was going to be fine. When they reached the school, Lizzie waved good-bye to her mom and went into her classroom. A tall, young woman dressed in overalls sat behind a desk. She saw Lizzie come in and said, "Good morning, I'm Ms. Simpson. What's your name?"  
  
"Monin' I'm Izzy Mguire. Nice to meet choo." Lizzie walked over to the little yellow and blue table with a box of crayons on top and started drawing. She drew a picture of Gordo and her and another one of her family. She drew horns on top of her little brother Matt. Lizzie felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Monin' Izzie," said a little curly haired boy.  
  
"'Ordo!"  
  
Since it was the first day, Ms. Simpson was just going to let the kids meet and play with each other.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went of to explore the new surroundings. They looked at the books, the clay, and the games. Gordo became particularly interested in a container filled with white glue (a.k.a. he was eating it).  
  
Lizzie left Gordo and his highly nutritious snack and went to draw some more. She started drawing and suddenly a hand appeared and snatched her crayon from her hand.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!"  
  
"No, you poopoohead. It's mine!" said a girl with curly dark hair.  
  
Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes. Across the room, a little latin girl was watching what was happening. She knew that the dark haired girl was Claire Miller. They lived in the same neighbourhood, but didn't like each other very much. The girl saw a jar filled with red paint and had an idea.  
  
"Caire! 'Urn around."  
  
Claire did and was soon covered from head to tow in red paint. "You two ar a bunch of poopooheads! I'm 'onna tell my daddy! You'll be sowy." She ran off.  
  
"Anks. I'm L-izzie."  
  
"I'm Mi-randa."  
  
They both laughed. Gordo walked up to them licking his fingers.  
  
"This is 'Ordo. He's my best fwend."  
  
"Hi, I'm Miranda. "Izzy? Do you wanna be my best fwend?  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Me too!" Gordo said.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: One time thing. No more chapters, sorry. Review please! Those of you that don't are a bunch of poopooheads!! Hehehe. 


	2. 2nd grade and Kate

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't continue, but you guys convinced me.

One thing it may seem weird that 2nd graders still can't pronounce correctly, but it's my story and I think it's cute when little kids talk imperfectly.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, nada, niente, NOTHING!!

---------------------------------------- Flash Forward To Second Grade--------------------------------------- 

"Ok class, we will study spelling today," said Ms. Stewards (A/N: I couldn't think of a better name.) There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me class."

7 year-old Lizzie McGuire turned to face her best friend, Miranda Sanchez. "Why iz Ms. Fenton at the door?"

"I dunno."

"I heard there was a new student coming today," said Gordo, Lizzie's other best friend.

Lizzie's questions were answered when Ms. Stewards said," Class we have a new student joining us today. This is Katelyn Saunders."

A small, chubby girl with glasses and two pigtails on the sides of her head walked of her hiding behind Ms. Stewards shyly. "'all me Kate."

* She looks afwaid*  Lizzie thought.

Ms. Stewards told Kate to sit down in front of Lizzie.

"Hi, I'm Izzy."

Kate looked bewilderd. "How come you wanna 'alk to me? Nobudy ever talks to me" Kate sniffs trying to hold back her tears. "I've never 'ad a best fwend."

Lizzie was shocked to hear that. She didn't know what _she_ would do without Gordo or Miranda. "Well, you can be my fwend if you'ant."

"Weally?"

"Yep. I 'ave two best fwends, but you can be my thiwd."

Kate just smiled.

When the recess bell rang, Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo about Kate.

"Another girl?," whined Gordo. "It's not enough that I have to deal with you two!"

"Shuttup," said Miranda and Lizzie at the same time, while slapping him playfully on the back of his head.

"Cool. Another best fwend!" said Miranda.

At that moment, Kate came over. "Does anyone want my bwonie?"

"ME!" said Gordo and started eating the brownie with gusto (hehe).

He three girls just laughed. 

Gordo, with his mouth full, whispered in Lizzie's ear "I told you I liked this girl."

Lizzie just laughed harder. They all hugged.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_ 

They all hung out together and did typical best friend stuff for the next few years. Until….

Dun-dun-dun. *Dramatic music plays*

Hehe. You all know what's coming, so it's not much of a cliffhanger but still.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. One Summer Can Change Everything Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I've just been really busy with homework. Who knew high school could be so hard? Anyways,  here goes…

Chapter Three: One Summer Can Change Everything

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

An anxious dark-blond girl sat in the front passenger seat of her mother's blue minivan, staring out the window as she drove into the sleepy little town where she was going to spend her summer. She was going to Camp Maple (A/N: Not very original, I know.)

The car drove up the gravel road half an hour later. A young woman with a blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, greeted the girl and her mother.

"Good morning and welcome to Camp Maple. I'm Joanne," said the young woman.

"Good morning," said the mother while she smiled. " I'm Stephanie Saunders (A/N: I don't know Kate's mom's name) and this is my daughter Kate."

"Hi," said Kate in a soft voice.

Joanne smiled, "Hi. I'm going to be your counselor. Our cabin is the second one behind the trees. I'll show you the way, just let me help you with your bags." She effortlessly lifted the dark green duffle bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the cabin labelled "Paris".

Kate was really nervous; it was her first time ever at a camp. She wondered how the girls in her cabin would be like. She hoped they were nice, so she wouldn't miss Lizzie and Miranda too much. Kate kept walking behind Joanne and stopped in front of a small cabin, painted yellow with a green roof. She walked inside and admired the 8 bunk beds lined up against the walls. 

* Wow, this looks a lot bigger from the inside than from the outside. *

 "Hello," said a brunette that Kate hadn't noticed before in a snobbish voice.

"Um, hi. I'm Kate. What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I'm Claire. I'm, like, from New York. I used to live here when I was young, but I moved to New York and now I'm moving back here."

"Oh, that's cool."

"What's all of that?" said Kate pointing to a huge box in the corner of the room.

"Oh, that's, like, my make-up. And over there," she pointed to the closet, "are my designer clothes."

"You brought all of that to camp?" said Kate in awe.

"Like, duh! Of course!"

"This is going to be a weird summer," muttered Kate.

----------------------A Month Later---------------------------------------

"I'm gonna, like, miss you guys a lot," proclaimed Kate as she said goodbye to her cabin mates.

"Yeah, me too." Said everyone else in unison. 

"At least we get to, like,  see each other in school this year," Claire said to Kate.

"Yeah, we will. And thanks for the best friend bracelet; I'm never taking it off. Bye guys!"

The two-hour drive back to the city seemed to drone on forever. Kate was finally going home after an amazing time (and transformation!) at camp.

Meanwhile, at Lizzie's --------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay, Kate's coming home today," Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire said to her best friend Miranda Sanchez.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I hope she didn't change or anything, 'cause I heard that Camp Maple is supposedly really stuck up."

"Si, I heard that too. But I don't think she changed too much, even though it is kinda weird that she only wrote me one letter."

"That's right, I only got one too. That's weird, "said Lizzie playing with a strand of blond hair, "She promised she'd write a lot."

End of chapter 3. I'll port the next one as soon as I can. Please review!!!!!! I need reviews! I can't live without them!!!!


	4. One Summer Can Change Everything Part 2

A/N: Heyhey!! All you guys know what happens in this point of the story, since it's when the show takes place, so I'm not going to spend too many chapters writing about it. 

Dedicated to Trillian, for no particular reason in relation to the story. It's just because she's a really great friend. JJ

**Chapter Four: One Summer Can Change Everything Part 2**

The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie woke up with the rays of sunshine that hit her face and her sun and moon bed-spread. She smiled as she saw the small rainbow made by the sun hitting the ball-shaped crystal hanging from her window. She remembered how much she had loved it when Kate had given it to her for her birthday. Lizzie looked down beside her bed and saw a sleeping Miranda. Careful not to wake her best friend up, Lizzie made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom" she said.

"Morning, honey," Mrs. McGuire yelled over her shoulder and kept on watching 'Live with Regis and Kelly'. (A/N: I know it's dorky, but I like the show!) "Do you want anything for breakfast? There's some pancake batter in the fridge."

"Sounds great. Thanks."

 Lizzie started making herself some pancakes, and some extra ones too for Miranda. While she was cooking, she remembered Kate had gotten home yesterday and she forgot to call. * Stupid me!  I'll call her as soon as I finish breakfast*

"Smells good around here, whatcha cooking?" said Miranda as she stretched her arms above her head.

Lizzie chuckled. "Just making some chow."

"Smells delicious." Miranda said as she sat down at the table.

"You know what we forgot to do yesterday?" asked Lizzie. "We forgot to call Kate!"

"You're right! God, we're stupid!"

 "Let's call right now and ask if she wants to come over or something."

Lizzie sprinted towards the phone and dialled the familiar 7-digit phone number. She waited as the phone rang 2 times before someone answered.

 "Hello?" said a snobbish voice coming from the phone.

"Um, hi. Is Kate there? It's Lizzie, a friend of hers."

"Oh, like, hi. It's me."

"Hi! How was camp? I'm sure you had a great time. You have got to tell me everything!" 

"Me too!" said Miranda who had picked up another phone and was listening to the conversation.

"So," said Lizzie, "Do you wanna come over and talk and hang out and stuff?"

"Um, like, I don't _think_ so. I have much more _important_ things to do. Like hanging out with popular people and go shopping." Kate hung up.

Lizzie was shocked. What had changed? Why was Kate acting like this?

Miranda walked toward Lizzie. "That was totally bizarre and unexpected!"

"I wonder why she's doing this. We're her best friends! Why is she rejecting us?"

The answer came a few days later when school started. Kate was no longer the perky little girl with glasses who used to wear jeans and a messed up ponytail to school. She was now a tall, "curvy" girl who was more worried about lipstick, nail polish, and boys than about her friends.

Lizzie and Miranda were walking together towards home room when came the first of the ever-lasting rude comments from Kate and her little clones.

"Um, hi Kate," said Lizzie and she grinned a little.

"Loser!" said Kate holding up her finger and her thumb I the shape of an 'L'. Her little clones followed her.

Lizzie and Miranda just walked away, hurt by the fact that they had lost a best friend. They sat next to each other in every class they had together. They had a total of 4 classes together, and Lizzie had the other 3 classes with Gordo.

All through the first 3 periods Lizzie wondered about Kate and then she wondered about the dark-skinned girl that was in her posse. She looked extremely familiar, but Lizzie couldn't exactly place her.

Lunch came around and Lizzie looked for her friends. She found them sitting at a round red table with a few chairs scattered around it.

"Hey guys. How are you liking 7th grade?" the blonde asked.

"Pretty good. How about you, chica?"

"I'm doing good too. Nothing really interesting going on except for the fact that there's this new girl that is hanging around with Kate and she looks familiar, but I can't place her."

"Oh! The tan one? I've had the same problem!"

"No need to ask Gordo how he's doing, because of course he's not important and can easily be ignored. It doesn't even matter that he knows exactly who the girl is." Said Gordo sarcastically.

"Gordo, of course we care. We're just pretty rushed. So, how are you?" asked Lizzie.

"I'm actually doing pretty we-"

"Cut the crap, who's the girl?" said Miranda cutting Gordo off.

"It's Claire Miller. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's her last name)"

"Who?" said the girls unanimously.

"Remember back when we were in kindergarten?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" inquired Lizzie.

"Hello? The girl who stole your crayon *looks at Lizzie * and you * looks at Miranda * threw paint on. I can't believe you guys don't remember her!"

Gordo was right. Claire Miller, the girl they hadn't seen in about 7 years, was back.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lizzie. "She's back."

"Unfortunately, yes. And she's still as spoiled as ever." Pointed out Gordo.

Miranda had been pretty quiet, but she spoke up." That's why Kate is so snobby! She must have met Claire somehow and Claire's snobbiness stuck on to Kate!"

"Well, whatever happened top Kate, I hope it doesn't last too long." Said Lizzie with a sigh.

 A/N: End of chapter four. Next chapter as soon as I can, but the more reviews, the quicker I update. Bye!!!!!


	5. Singing in the Rain

A/N: Heyhey! The following chapters are about high school and prom and stuff. I don't live in the U.S. and we don't have proms or dances where I live, so keep in mind that I'm basing my information on other fanfics and on movies and shows and stuff. Also, our high schools are different from yours and we have a different system, so if I get something wrong, please don't kill me. Just point out the mistake and I'll fix it. Thanks :)  Here we go!

P.S. Ethan may seem a bit smarter, this is only because his stupidity annoys me.

Chapter 5:

"I can't believe it's already our senior year!" a blonde told her best friend who was driving her new silver Mitsubishi.

"Yeah, it seems like it was yesterday when you guys were drooling over Ethan in junior high," laughed a guy with unruly dark hair and green eyes from the back seat.

"Ha ha, Gordo. Can you blame us?" Retorted the brunette from the driver's seat. "Speaking of Ethan, we're here."

Ethan Craft was throwing a "Last Day of Summer" bash at his house. Liz, as she now called herself, had grown out of her obsession with Ethan in 9th grade, and had had several boyfriends throughout her high school career, while Miranda finally won over Ethan's affections and they had been going out for about a year.

The three best friends walked up to the front door and were greeted by Ethan. 

"Hey sweetie," Ethan smiled at Miranda and gave her a quick kiss. "Yo, David. Hey Liz. What's up?"

"Not much," they replied as the walked through the open door.

Music was blaring at full volume near the pool at the back of Ethan's house. Some people were dancing, while others were just hanging around the pool.

 Liz stripped down to her blue two-piece bathing suit that flattered her curves; Miranda did the same and revealed a leopard-print bikini.

"Awesome bathing suit, Mir." 

"Thanks, yours too," smiled Miranda.

A tall, slim, dark-haired girl walked up to Liz and Miranda.

"Hey!" greeted the girl.

"Hey Steph. What's up?" smiled Liz.

"Hey. Let me guess, Steph, looking for your Prince Charming?" laughed Miranda.

The three girls laughed.

"Actually, Mir, I am. Where is he?"

"Gordo's right there talking to Tudgeman."  Said Miranda pointing towards the food table.

"Thanks!" Steph headed off towards her boyfriend.

Liz stared at her as she approached Gordo and the two kissed. * They make a good couple; it's weird how they hadn't gotten together until last month. * Stephanie, or Steph as she was called by most, had met the trio during their freshman year. She was head cheerleader, but always hung out with Liz, Miranda, and Gordo instead of the jocks and cheerleaders. Steph sort of filled the void that had been left by Kate in junior high. Steph was wanted by every guy in school and envied almost every girl, yet she never took advantage of that. She had only had a few boyfriends before Gordo, and she didn't act like a bitch towards anyone, with the exception of Kate and Claire who always kept trying to make her life miserable.

Someone interrupted Liz's thoughts, "Liz, earth to Liz!"

Startled, Liz said "What?"

"It's rude to stare, girl," answered a smiling Miranda.

"Oh, sorry," Liz replied noticing that she had probably been staring at Steph and Gordo for a long time.

"So, what were you thinking of?"

"I was just thinking of what a good couple those two make."

"You're right, who would've known that two of our best friends would end up going out with each other?"

"Yeah," muttered Liz, "Who would've known?"

* Was that a hint of jealousy I detected in her eyes? * Thought Miranda. * Couldn't be, they've known each other for too long, they were never interested in each other like that*

"Liz, are you-" Miranda was interrupted as she dropped into the pool with a big splash. She came out of the water and saw a laughing Ethan.

"Ethan!! I'm gonna kill you" Miranda jumped out of the water and started chasing her boyfriend. The chase went on for a few minutes before Ethan scooped Miranda up and jumped into the pool with her in his arms. In the pool, they started a splash fight.

Everyone was screaming and squealing as everyone ended up being thrown into the pool. Liz was watching all of this fiasco from a bench near the pool. She stood up and started heading towards the food table, when suddenly she felt a rush of cold water over her.

"Urgh!" Liz fumed and looked around. "Who did that?"

Suddenly, the hottest guy Liz had ever seen popped his head out of the water and shook his head to get the water of his face. "Sorry, I hope you're not too mad. You just looked sort of sad and I thought you needed to have some fun. I'm Anthony, by the way."

Liz was speechless; she just kept staring at the Anthony's eyes. They were an incredibly deep shade of greenish-blue. "Um, hi, I'm Liz. I'm not mad, I just didn't really expect that." She kept on staring at Anthony, not only sis he have the cutest eyes, he had a gorgeous body too.

"Well," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "I guess you won't expect this either." Anthony splashed Liz. They both laughed, and they ended up "playing" for the rest of the afternoon. When they got tired, they both exited the pool and sat down to talk as they dried off.

"So, I'm assuming you're new here since I've never seen you before," mentioned Liz.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I just moved here from England. My dad moves around a lot because of his job. My dad was being transferred to Germany for a year, and I didn't want to go, so they sent me here to live with my cousin and finish high school."

"Oh, who's your cousin?" asked Liz. 

"Ethan."

* Ethan Craft?! No wonder Anthony's so hot, it must run in the family! * Thought Liz with a smile.

"Whoa, that's so cool. Ethan's a really nice guy."

"I don't know him too well, we don't really see much of each other."

They talked for a long while and it seemed as they were in their own little world. The more they talked, the more Liz liked him. After a while, it began to rain.

"It's raining," said Liz standing up from the bench and started heading inside, where everyone else was.

"So? Come on, McGuire," Anthony took Liz by her hand and they both started jumping up and down in the rain like little kids. They ended up rolling on the grass laughing their heads off. 

They were covered in mud, but they didn't care. When they both stood up, Anthony pulled Liz closer and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Liz was stunned, but eagerly kissed him back.

Liz pulled back as a ray of lightning crossed the sky. "I think that's our cue to go in." 

"Your wish is my command, milady." Said Anthony with a fake British accent as he carried Liz inside.   

Liz asked Ethan for permission to quickly take a shower so she could get all the mud off, Ethan quickly agreed. After she was cleaned up, she changed into her clothes, which were a pair of tight jean shorts and a light blue tank top. * I should've brought a sweatshirt *

She walked down the stairs to find everyone sprawled on the floor and sitting on the couch. Various couples, including Gordo and Steph, were making out on the floor.

Liz looked around and found Anthony sitting on a chair talking to Ethan and Miranda. Miranda was sitting on Ethan's lap and they kissed every once in a while.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" asked Liz when she walked towards Anthony, referring to sitting on his lap.

"Go ahead."

The four of them talked for a while, until Ethan and Miranda got busier with each other than with the conversation. Anthony noticed Liz was shivering and offered her his sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Liz smiled as she put it on and smelled Anthony's cologne.

After a few more talks and a bunch of more kisses, it was time to go home.

"Bye Ethan, great party. Bye Anthony, see you tomorrow." Said Liz with a wink.

She got home half an hour later. She was floating on air as she walked up to her room. It had been an awesome day.

A/N: Hey! This is the first of what I think will be about 3 senior-year chapters. After that, it'll be about 3 more chapter before the story ends. Please review! It took me forever to write this chapter. I'll update the next one as soon as I can, I have a lot of work to do, so you probably won't see many updates in the net month. Although, I will strive to update faster depending on my reviews. Bye!


	6. It's me

Hey! Due to the lack of reviews I've been getting, I'm going to stop this story here. I may continue it later for those of you that did like the story. However, I'm taking this last chapter and making a story with that. I don't know what it will be called yet, but it'll be up soon. I really hate to have to stop this story, because even though I've had a serious case of writer's block I really liked where it was supposed to go. I probably will continue, so don't worry too much. Bye! And a special thanks to all of you beautiful people (lol) who liked my story. : ) 


End file.
